


Freetime

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: John and Ben work off some pent up energy.
Relationships: Ben Dover/John Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Freetime

Ben meets John at the door when he gets home from work, dragging his brother in as he captures his mouth. John drops his bag right there and reaches around to curl his hands over Ben’s tight ass.

“Well hello to you, too,” John says with a grin when Ben breaks off. He tugs Ben closer, grinding up against the hard line of Ben’s clothed cock already heavy and waiting for him.

“The kids are out with Jena,” Ben says and heat begins to curl in John’s stomach at what that means.

“Yeah?” Drawing one hand between them, John flicks open the button of Ben’s jeans and starts pulling down the zipper. “When are they due back?”

“Evening.” The hiss Ben gives when John’s fingers curl around his cock and give it a stroke is positively filthy. Well, if their sister’s going to treat the kids to a fun night, John might as well do the same for Ben.

“Guess you’re gonna just have to choke me with your cock, huh?” John purrs, watching Ben’s eyes go dark. He feels slick pre on his fingers and then can’t stop himself from dropping to his knees and engulfing it all at once so he can taste it. Ben growls as he grabs onto John’s hair, hips jerking to bury himself down John’s throat for several seconds before he starts fucking his face with abandon. It burns so fucking good.

Watching Ben lose his all encompassing control makes John’s entire goddamn year. He moans around the thick meat filling his mouth, more a flesh sack for Ben to fuck than a person anymore. The lack of time to get used to it just makes him feel more deliciously used. Ben shoves him right against the door as he keeps pistoning in and out of his mouth like John isn’t anything but a doll. It’s so perfect John can’t stop from releasing his own cock from his suddenly too tight pants. As Ben jackhammers so deep John can barely breathe, he furiously pumps his cock with every intention to let Ben use him until he’s satisfied, whether John’s conscious for it or not.

And then Ben shoves in fully, so deep John can’t breathe at all around his throbbing knob and he’s surrounded in the manly musk of Ben’s thatch right up against his nose. A splash of hot seed goes straight down his throat and then another. Black starts creeping into the edges of John’s vision before Ben finally withdraws enough to get a breath in, even as the last jet of seed spreads over his tongue. Ben’s dick slides away from John’s lips and John looks up to see the satisfaction spreading over Ben’s face.

“Go to the bedroom,” Ben orders as he helps John up. He doesn’t have to ask twice.

John squeezes his painfully hard cock as he stumbles down the hall to Ben’s bedroom. He knows if he lets himself get off now that Ben might not let him do it again tonight, so he doesn’t try to even though it hurts. The master bed is big enough for their entire family at once if they so choose and John’s heart kicks up with giddy glee knowing he’s about to get fucked within an inch of his life on it. He sheds off his clothes and climbs on, laying on his belly like he knows Ben will want.

Soon enough, he feels Ben’s hands run up his calves and thighs, light and teasing. “I heard Lacey’s a real woman now.”

“Sweet little pussy, that one,” John confirms, his dick twitching with the memory. He’d unloaded four times before the night was over and the little vixen had still not been satisfied. “Ten years old and already a filthy slut.”

“Did you bleed her?” Ben asks and John snorts, shaking his head.

“You take me for an amateur? That’s my niece - I wasn’t gonna give her a bad first time like some virgin at prom! I made sure she was nice and wet before I fucked her. Didn’t tear a thing. And man that cunt is so sweet. I left her sloppy as hell.”

John shifts his knees apart, resting his head on his folded arms as he holds his ass high. Ben’s fingers caress along each cheek as lovingly as ever before pulling them apart so he can get his tongue in there.

“Oh fuck,” John mutters, closing his eyes and feeling Ben’s tongue plunge deep inside him. “She was so tight, so hot. Even you’d love that little cunt of hers. She’s so small that near all my cum burst right out, even after the fourth time. Just think - we could both breed her and see who comes out on top.”

Ben hums thoughtfully but doesn’t stop his assault on his brother’s ass. John doesn’t mind in the least. No one rims as good as Ben.

“I’m gonna train up her ass for you,” John promises breathlessly. “Tiny as she is, I bet she can still take both of us. Fuck, can you even imagine it? Both of us using her holes. Maybe she could suck Peter’s dick, too. You tasted him yet?”

“Soon,” Ben says and then two slicked fingers shove into him with unrelenting force. John grinds down against the bed once and then stills so Ben can work him open.

“Can’t wait to see you suck his little dick. Bet he sings like a fucking bird.” John didn’t necessarily swing that whole way but he could appreciate his nephew’s needful whines as well as any girl’s. “Just think of me buried to the hilt in Lacey’s pussy while you plow his little ass. Maybe make him suck my spunk out of her little cunt after, if he doesn’t wanna fuck it instead.”

Three fingers but Ben doesn’t have the patience to wait much longer. Never does. The bed dips as Ben tugs his fingers free and then takes hold of John’s hips instead. Hot, hard flesh comes to rest between John’s cheeks before Ben leans over him, teeth grazing John’s ear.

“You and he can fuck her,” Ben says as he presses the huge head of his dick up against John’s hole, “and I’ll fuck all three straight through your ass.”

The first hard thrust comes without warning but John’s used to taking Ben’s dick after most their lives. It does little to distract him from the fantasy he’s sure he’ll have to make real and soon. Ben’s gigantic cock reaches deeper in John than he ever remembers is possible and it just has him groaning into the sheets. There’s no time to recover from that first thrust, not when Ben’s involved. He pounds into John without reservation, the smack of their bodies filling the room as John pants for breath.

“Fuck,” he manages, cheek pressed against the bed when Ben sinks a hand into his hair and holds him down. It never fails to amaze John how easy it is for Ben to control him like this, like his dick has a direct line to his brain. Every hard plunge of it has John’s body singing with heat and neat. He can’t imagine being anywhere but wrapped tight around Ben’s throbbing cock so deep in his body. “How much tighter do you think Peter’ll be?”

The response is a growled curse as Ben kicks it up and slams harder into him, crushing John down against the bed so perfectly. It’s enough to knock the breath out of him and John doesn’t give a shit about how sore he’s going to be. He can’t speak after that, not with how hard Ben pounds his ass, but that’s fine. The way his cries raise in pitch as he spirals closer to orgasm spurs Ben on just fine.

The end crashes over John long before Ben’s done with him. He spills against the sheets under him, clenching so hard around Ben that it almost hurts, but Ben just grabs his hips in a punishing grip and fucks him within an inch of his life. By the time John starts feeling the first jets of hot cum deep in his canal, he’s barely conscious anymore.

Ben slows once he’s exhausted his stores of seed and then lays down over John’s body, crushing him against the bed. A little nudge gets John to turn his head enough for Ben to catch his mouth in a slow, filthy kiss.

“It’ll be soon,” Ben says with a soft smile. “I need to introduce him to our family traditions.”

John laughs a while and then abruptly stops laughing when Ben decides he’s rested enough and fucks him all over again.


End file.
